


弯有引力

by Cuervo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: When Max accidentally finds his soul mark on his butt is exactly the same as Charles’s, he wonders how to tell Charles about it — they’re soul mates





	1. Chapter 1

有些人从二十一岁标记出现那年就开始寻找灵魂伴侣，也有些人对此毫不在乎，有人说这也许是机缘注定，也有人说这是宗教使然。

麦克斯属于前者，查尔斯属于后者。

在所有人当中，路易斯的灵魂印记最为明显，从左手的指尖到整个肩膀，错综的花纹印记就像某种艺术纹身。麦克斯一直期望自己也能拥有那样张扬跋扈的灵魂印记，恨不得让那个上天注定的另一半隔着防护服也能看见。

……恨不得让索伯车队的某人隔着大半个围场看见。

*

话得说回到查尔斯的二十一岁生日那天。那会儿他俩还只是点头之交，充其量也就是学长学弟的塑料友谊，麦克斯举着手机窝在酒店SPA区的懒骨头上，等着丹尼尔一起来拍饮料厂的沙雕视频。

加斯利在车手群里发了一张自拍，右手拉着满脸蛋糕的查尔斯。

新的人生，新的开始。

照片里的小红牛车手有意无意的展示查尔斯左手手腕上的印记。四个螺旋状的圈圈交错在一起，也许是因为刚刚到年龄的原因，那些花纹没那么明显。

卧槽。

麦克斯从懒骨头上蹦了起来，扭头看看自己低腰黑色小泳裤的后面。四个螺旋圈圈印在白嫩嫩的屁股上，不多不少，连旋转的方向都是一样的。

什么上天注定，分明是上帝的玩笑。

丹尼尔披着浴巾从桑拿房里出来，一抬头看见自家天不怕地不怕的荷兰小狮子盯着屁股发呆，脸上的表情说不出是欲哭无泪还是喜极而泣。得知前因后果之后的澳洲袋鼠笑得前俯后仰，差点登上第二天的报纸——红牛车手内斗，里卡多惨遭维斯塔潘酒店内提刀追杀。

当晚麦克斯就被霍纳拉去喝茶谈心，因为太激动差点被扭送安定医院。

乱七八糟的一夜快要过去的时候，丹尼尔的房门被麦克斯开着卡丁车撞破，33号车手眼睛通红，一屁股坐在3号车手的被子上。

“我要去勇敢追求真爱了。”麦克斯说。

里卡多表示有话好说，我要打电话给你爸爸了。

*

求爱计划并没有想象中的那么简单，查尔斯似乎完全不在乎他的印记，而麦克斯几乎想破脑袋也不知道该怎么跟人家表达自己有个同样的印记。荷兰人担心如果直接扒掉裤子给对方展示，恐怕会被埃里克森和加斯利一起给打出去。

“嗨，查尔斯，你手腕上的……新……手表真不错。”

第三十五次开口失败的麦克斯赌气地回屋用维特尔大头浴巾盖住了自己。

另一方面查尔斯也开始摸不着头脑，麦克斯突然对自己这么感兴趣让他有点害怕，年纪轻轻的他还不想成为搞笑TR性感退赛的选手之一。其实多了一份赛场关爱对于这位一年级新生而言也没什么不好，但一想到对方可是开着卡丁车都能撞飞自己队友房门的狠角色，难免有些焦虑。

“该不会是因为明年去法家的事情？”加斯利摸摸自家半个老乡的头毛，“人怕出名猪怕壮咯。”

“皮埃尔你给我出去！”

话虽如此，麦克斯的求偶热情依然有增无减，小崽子们的小小心思也只能糊弄同龄奶狗车手们，看热闹不嫌事大的路易斯在车手群里感慨年轻的爱情真美好，维特尔回了他一张头哥晒太阳表情包。

头哥：？？？

*

麦克斯同学的最后一次尝试是在离开查尔斯的老家之前。他们在蔚蓝的海水里扑腾了一整个周末，享受香槟和游艇。

饮料厂的校园恶霸在索伯车队门口堵住了查尔斯，对方下意识想要逃跑。

“嘿，我知道这听起来很扯，但我想我有一个和你一样的印记。”麦克斯拉起查尔斯的左手，“它很漂亮，跟你也很搭。”

摩纳哥小将的眼睛睁得大大的。麦克斯想，真好看，像河岸里的星星。

“即使没有这个印记，我依旧认为我们的相遇是上天注定的。”麦克斯说，“不过如果你想看一下我的我也可以……”

*

他想的没错。

他被埃里克森和加斯利以及全体索伯员工给打了出来。

他想的没错。

查尔斯跟他的确……天生一对。


	2. Chapter 2

摩纳哥选手最近有点不太对劲。

他在比赛日里沉默寡言，在休息时间又一声不响，媒体抓住了几个话题炒来炒去，无非是明年脱下索伯的白衣进入一队罢了。

他躲着那个天天往自己P房张望的刺头少年，尽管他没说出来。

无论麦克斯怎样掩饰，作为竞争对手或者仅仅是同事的关系上，他出现在自己面前的频率已经高到了无法忽视。查尔斯有点头痛，眼前的人在赛道上简直就是一颗钉子，可是现在看来就像个害羞到在万圣节不敢开口要糖的小孩。

“……这件事情很难讲清楚，毕竟那可是维斯塔潘家的崽。”44号成熟车手努力在不把那点小心思说破的情况下和稀泥，“不过他这样，说明你对他是一个特殊的存在呀。”

旁边的加斯利看着他的眼睛，“重要的是你怎么想呢，查尔斯？”

特殊的存在，注定的缘分。

仅仅是因为这个图案吗？

查尔斯在休息室里对着手腕发呆，他的花纹还很浅，淡淡的，像从皮肤里刚刚浮出来一样。他应该为此感到高兴，虽然它因为长得有些像奥迪而带来了一点尴尬。加斯利说他第一次有花纹的时候全家都聚在一起庆祝，这是个人生的大事，法国小将那会儿拍着他的肩膀，脸上的表情写满了回忆的愉悦。

可是……

他曾经也期待过这个印记的出现，查尔斯慢慢想，在他更小的时候，在属于卡丁车与毛头小孩们的世界里。在他懵懂无知却又单纯美好的童年时光，在他的轮胎碾过的无数炙热的跑道上，在他的心开始跳动、他的肌肉因紧张收缩、他的油门发出轰鸣之前。

他期待过灵魂伴侣的印记。

那个曾经总陪在他身边的人在夏天露出白花花的手臂，一条错综又清晰的花纹就印刻在袖口下面。小小的他坐在卡丁车里，看着那美丽的花纹，它们恰到好处，美得自然流畅。

他小心地向往着，注视着，在摩纳哥或者法国的赛道上，在带着花园的漂亮房子里。

只是……

他曾经的期待随着那次意外一起走远了，淡忘到他自己都快记不得，直到麦克斯重新提起。

你对他是一个特殊的存在呀。

……就像朱尔斯对他一样么？

*

“你知道前车的尾流是影响赛车的重要因素，恋爱也是如此，你屁股上的东西不过是个标志，真正在吸引你的是丘比特的心。是爱神一箭扎在了你的屁股上，现在另一支不偏不巧射中了查尔斯的手腕，所谓一箭钟情大抵如此。”

起先澳洲人对他说这话时荷兰小狮子还一副似懂非懂的样子，直到他举着毛绒玩偶站在查尔斯的酒店门口才想明白。

摩纳哥小将嘀哒一声打开房门，麦克斯把花和玩具一起递了上去。

“我在巴西站买的，还挺可爱的不是嘛。”荷兰人挠挠头，不好意思地笑着，从帽檐底下瞥来一两眼羞怯的目光，“……像你一样。”

门口的查尔斯没有听到这句（里卡多教的）甜掉牙的情话，因为他早已沉浸在被车队逼着举蛇拍照的恐惧中，而吓得花容失色。

“所以你愿意跟我去……”麦克斯鼓足勇气，“动物园吗？”

……

约会最后变成了外出就餐与散步闲聊，他们处的还算愉悦。只是当晚查尔斯回到温暖的床上，他梦见自己住在一个堆满了红牛纪念品的屋子里，麦克斯为他拉开了冰箱门，于是成堆的红牛饮料从里面滚落了出来。

成堆的红牛饮料，还有阿尔法罗密欧吐着红芯的毒蛇。

查尔斯半夜坐在床上思考，意大利人为什么对用某种动物作车标这件事情这么执着。

*

最终这场闹剧以不告而破的恋爱气氛告终，麦克斯依然比他快一些，早早冲过终点，就像少年时代一起赛车时那样。荷兰人在赛道上是个疯子，赛场外却又简单到可爱，他们有时候会坐在一起享受下午的冰激凌时光，这是芬兰人留下的一点“法拉利特供”。

更多时候，当每个餐前祷告的时刻，每个去教堂礼拜的日子，查尔斯闭上双眼的时候，总会向他的守护天使祷告。

——感谢天主赐予这无比特殊的尾流，让我心甘情愿地被你吸引。

不过如果用澳大利亚人的野生智慧来解释，大概就是所谓的“弯有引力”。


End file.
